Winter Charms
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Draco encounters Hermione one snowy day. Something about a bracelet, and the charms on it. Rated T for language.


**Winter Charms**

* * *

December 15th, 1999~

The cold, crisp snow fell into her hair, turning it wet and even curlier. Her cheeks were the brightest red, and her skin a very small pale. She had her hands in the air while she watched everything turn into a blur behind her very eyes. She laughed loudly.

Ever since the war had ended, she always spent her time outside of the Hogwarts warmth. It was around Christmas time, her very favorite holiday ever since she was the age of 5, and Santa Claus was real.

::::

_Flashback:_

_"'Mione! Open it!" Jean, her mum said with a smile etching on her lips. Hermione ripped the box open and gasped at what she saw. A small golden bracelet with small charms on it. Some with books, some that represented family. She pulled it out, and jumped from her spot on the floor. "OOH! Mummy, I love it! Thank you so much!" she screeched, and she pummeled into Jean's chest while holding the bracelet. She let go and held it out to her, telling her to put it on... Jean grabbed it and gently latched it onto her small wrist. She pulled her mom into a hug. "Happy Christmas Mummy." She whispered._

::::

She had the small bracelet clasped around her wrist, and it jingled with happiness along with her giggles. She sure missed her parents.

Up in a tall tower, someone was watching the exact same thing happen. He had the smallest of a smirk on his face. His lean figure stood still as the curly-haired brunette twirled in the winter snow, and her face held a wide smile.

He wanted to tell her how he felt for her and how he had changed after the war. He was no longer the boy who hated Muggleborns or someone who wanted the dark lord to win. She still hated him; it was pretty obvious from the lack of talking that they used.

Every chance he took as an opportunity to see how she was, and she would keep silent. But she was happy. Maybe….this time she would let him get a word in and would reply back.

So he grabbed his gloves and cloak, and walked out of the dorm room.

::::

She was alone. Ron and Harry didn't know about where she was at some times. They would search for her, but she always had them looking in the castle thinking that she would be in the library when she would be in the snow.

Small flakes landed onto her hair, and on her eyelashes. She didn't mind though, because she was alone.

Or so she was, at least.

"Well well…" a voice drawled. She instantly turned into defense mode, and pulled her wand from underneath her robes, and turned to face the intruder. Her eyes held a fiery flame as she saw who it was.

"Come to tease me, Malfoy? Just to let you know, I'd much rather be alone for the time being." She spat, and kept her wand up towards his throat. Only from much further.

He put his hands up in surrender to show he was with no wand. "I was out for some time alone as well. But I have seemed to come across you along the way. May I join you?" he asked, hoping that she would say yes. She kept her wand high up, and he rolled his eyes without her noticing.

"_Please?"_

She gasped. A Malfoy pleading for something? Now today was her day. From the look in his eyes was undeniable.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine." She groaned, now lowering her wand and stuffing it back into her jacket.

He sat next to her as the snow drifted into his face and hair, making it even brighter- looking. Not noticing the difference or the breeze that was making his teeth chatter, Hermione looked over to him. She then took a look at his hair, and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, turning to her smiling face. "Y-Your hair. It's so...lovely!" she busted, now in a fit of giggles. He must've looked pretty damn hilarious of she was laughing that hard.

"Ha ha ha. Now…" he replied sarcastically; he looked down to her hand that was clutching her chest in order to make herself calm down. "What may I ask is this from?" he lifted the bracelet that was on her wrist with his two fingers. Her laughing stopped instantaneously. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the small jewels on it. The wind whistled loudly, and her hair flew in mild directions. She still paid more attention to the trinkets. "I- my mum gave it to me." She spoke. "I was only a child. She gave it to me for Christmas, and I have had it ever since.

Ever since before the war had started and we went out to search for-Y'know-, I promised myself that I would go and fix my parents memories so that they would remember me. But that has not happened, and never will."

Why was she telling him this? Was there this sudden bond that made them somewhat of friends in less than 10 minutes? She didn't know, and didn't care. She needed someone to ask her this. No one thought that she wanted such a thing as a question about her jewelry. He was the first to notice.

His fingers traveled up into her hand where he grabbed ahold of it. Cold against warm.

"Why?" he whispered. She looked down to the blank ground. "They...I can't find them. I thought they would be in Australia…but they aren't." Tears were clouding her vision. She couldn't say anymore. She looked away.

He stayed silent while her tears dried on her face as they slowly traveled down her face for the cold to nip at them. Silently, Draco took one of his hands, and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. She glanced from the corner of her eye to find him staring at her. "Th-thanks." She shivered. Carefully, Draco unclasped the coat he was wearing and wrapped it around Hermione's petite and cold form. "No! You'll freeze to death!" Hermione squealed. He just shook his head, and still wrapped his arm around her waist to protect the wind from blowing his coat away from her.

"Never would I let a woman get cold." He murmured, and looked out in the distance with her.

:::

December 15th, 2012~

Hermione smiled. She loved her life. The way everything had been arranged was beautiful, and she couldn't be happier. She never held in secrets from the reunions she had at Hogwarts from anyone. Especially the one that she told her biggest secret to years ago.

Hermione set her cup down onto the table. "Draco?" she asked. He looked up from the fireplace, his blondish-grey hair sticking out. "Hmm?"

"Don't you remember what today is?"

He looked down at his watch. "Oh Merlin." He whispered. And jumping from the couch into his wife's arms, he kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss. Just one that held a load of passion. Of course, not as much as the one from their wedding.

He let go, and wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Happy Anniversary, Hermione."

"Happy Anniversary, Draco."

And together, they both looked down to the bracelet that now had a ring as another charm.

* * *

**_EEK! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! (I only celebrate X-mas, so I'm sorry if I worded the others wrong)_**

**_It's been forever that I have updated a one-shot or another chapter of a story. Sorry about that. _**

**_Stupid bloody school._**

**_Ok, that's it._**

**_BTW, anyone have requests? I can make only one-shots._**

**_Plus, extra help would be grateful for the story I am currently working on._**

**_That would be, "I'm A Veela, and she's my Mate?"_**

**_Thanks guyzz._**

**_-Kyra_**


End file.
